


empty skies raining a fragrant mist

by tltw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demon/Human Relationships, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic-Users, Potions, Scent play, Sensual Play, demon!hyungwon, i say light angst but that may be in the eye of the bee holder, scent marking? technically actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltw/pseuds/tltw
Summary: She sends her hoards of henchmen behind him. There's no escape now, he will die a painful death, unloved by all he's known, and for nothing in return. Yet still he keeps himself running, the inkling of hope in the far reaches of his heart revitalizing him. And by some grace of god, a sickly sweet smell calls to him. He has no other options. He follows the smell, and finds himself in yet another predicament. This time, with much less fire and pitchforks, but equal amounts of chasing, and the smell of poppies overlapping that of dusty table cloths.





	empty skies raining a fragrant mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaaviYB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/gifts).



> Song: Scentist - Vixx
> 
> Setting and concept based on the live performance seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taVoaGAjn9M
> 
> Enjoy!

The calls of the rabid townsfolk echo off the trees ringing into Changkyun’s ears like the howls of angry wolves. Their mouths are dripping with blood lust, hungry for his hide, their indefatigable desire in seeing his body mass strewn across the ground apparent in their words.

There is nothing he can do but run. He lets his legs carry him and can’t muster up any power of mind to think of any tactic to get away from them quicker other than moving as quickly as he possibly can. The tree branches scrape and thwack at him as he moves through the forest, his clothes getting stuck as he moves, his momentum is enough to lodge him free. 

Glowing flames shine through the darkness. They’re ruthless and savage and shout nonstop of his sins, those he hasn't committed, assured he’s deserving of a crucifix for his illusory actions.

Taking a leap over a short creek and falling face first into the dirt, he scrambles to pick himself up and keep running. This state of mind is one that's never been reached in Changkyun before. Fear of imminent doom and death following directly behind him, torches and pitchforks in hand, prevailing over any other feeling in him. He knows he had other concerns as well when this started. Sadness, despair, animosity. But they're all gone now. The only thing that exist in his mind is the overwhelming need to  _ run. _

“He went this way!” A familiar voice shouts. It sounds like the man from the butcher shop. He’s turned on him too. They keep up behind him, Changkyun’s hope of losing them low. 

He’s not on a trail but he sees a large fork in the forest opening on a path. Having no second to think, he runs down the right path, which is was more narrow and seemed to have more branches, all of which scrape against his skin as he runs. 

It narrows converging into a small tunnel of leaves and rock, Changkyun bursting through it quickly. A stray very sharp branch crosses his face harshly, surely leaving an incision. He doesn’t have time to think about that now. He exists the tunnel and jolts again with all of the strength he has left.

The glow of the torches and their voices die down slowly, yet Changkyun keeps on his feet. He can’t stop. He refuses to look back. His legs control him like a jackrabbit who just encountered a coyote on it’s daily outing.

His legs keep moving him, and before he realizes it, the howls of the mob silence and all that can be heard is the ringing of the forest air, the glow of the fires silenced beneath the murky shy.

The pain in his legs stings up through his spine, attacking him as he slows his pace even just a little. The adrenaline powering him through the forest loses its luster and gives him little to work with to keep going but he does. Stopping could spell death, and he can’t use his little strength to climb a tree or something similar to hide, so he keeps going.

The moon is absent in the sky, leaving no guidance for him as he moves about the trail he chose. It’s so dark he can see only a few feet in front of him, if that. He prays if any night time predators are running the same path as him they’ll take pity on his tattered self and leave him alone. He’s been through enough already.

He keeps looking back and around for any others from the mob who might have diverged to find him, and even though he sees nothing, he stays on his toes. Slowing to a walk he continues following the trail in hope of finding somewhere he can seek refuge, or anywhere to take him away from those horrible towns people.

He grazes his own cheek, feeling the blood flowing from it. The incision isn’t deep, but it’s still leaking blood even after he’s been walking for so long. Thankfully the mob wasn’t able to get in a hit on him. The only damage he has is from running from them, though he’s still badly hurt. Tears welling in his eyes, he lifts up his shirt and presses it to his wound to stop the bleeding. He huffs in pain trying to stop the tears so they don’t flow into it causing more issues. His strength, both physical and mental is running low, but he presses on.

The wind is light, leading any rustle or clutter happening through the forest directly to his ears, keeping him on edge. Besides those sounds and with the mob thankfully gone, the only thing Changkyun can hear is a slight unusual ringing in his ears. It’s almost like it it’s covering around him, trying to make it so he can’t hear anything else.

The darkness engulfs his entire being, Changkyun not at all feeling like he’s in a forest, but instead something entirely different. There’s a pervasive underlying trepidation that fills him up but he can’t stop, no matter his worry. 

Slowly something comes up to him, a light scent he can’t figure the source of enters his nostrils, the only thing he can make out in the darkness. Before he notices it, it becomes stronger in the air around him. He can’t quite tell what it smells like. Rain? Dead plants? Some type of food? He isn’t sure. It’s unique, and the further he moves along the path the stronger it becomes. 

It could be the smell of a dying animal, maybe one he hasn’t seen before, or it could mean a person is lurking somewhere either in the woods or at the end of the trail. Caution and fear in mind he slows his pace, diving behind nearby trees at the slightest sound that tickles his ears.

Through the veil of blackness that covers him he sees something further up ahead, maybe a building or tent. He wary of approaching it for not knowing what could lie inside, though he has no choice but to more forward lest he be bitten to pieces by the dense forest again. He decides he can’t handle that and continues on. Approaching cautiously, it’s quickly apparent what’s ahead of him isn’t a building, but far beyond that. He glances up, seeing many dark towers piercing through the endless black sky, gargoyles towering down over him looking horribly peckish.

Glancing to both his sides, the castle looks like it extends forever in one direction, and slightly less than forever in the other. There’s another sense of fear running through him at the sight of the beast of a castle in front of him, but it’s nothing more or less than the fear he felt when that accursed witch had turned against him. He chooses the lesser or each side and begins exploring. 

The smells grows stronger heading this way, as if to confirm he’s picked the right, or wrong, direction. 

There’s a quieter air around him now, the wind settling, making every crunch of the leaves beneath him feel that much heavier. He hopes the keeper of the castle isn’t one with as nasty an attitude as the witch, or even stepping close to their castle could spell death. Though he takes his chances as he really hasn’t got much of a choice. 

When he walks around for a while, he presumes he’s found the front side of the castle, seeing a large staircase leading up to a few doors. He checks the forest to the front of the castle, and finds more dense dark wooded areas with no return of safety in wake. There's none waiting for him in the castle either, though in doors means places u can find to hide. 

Changkyun tugs at the heavy doors, the pervasive scent flooding his nose from the ever stronger air inside. He takes a step back having to take a moment to let the air circulate through his nose before he can continue in. After he’s adjusted, he takes a quick look back, and pokes his head inside.

There’s another large staircase leading up immediately inside, and a small entry room covering in floors walls and furniture as black as the exterior of the castle. The only light Changkyun’s seen for hours comes from the lit sconces lining the walls. A blessing in its nature, but a sign of danger. Inhabitants could be anywhere in this mysterious castle. 

Changkyun tiptoes forward to keep himself as quiet as he possibly can. There’s decorated doors on either side of him, with even more dark flowers surrounding them living the walls.

The smell he encountered before is now more refined, recognizable. It could be a different smell, for now it smells sweet, in an somewhat unwelcoming way like a cake grandmother would make for you that you couldn’t enjoy because you’re sick. It’s more inviting now, distracting Changkyun from his worry for just a moment and letting his curiosity take over.

Changkyun takes passive steps up the stairs, moving his head side to side frequently in fear of company. When he makes it to the top, he’s met with what would be beautiful artwork, if it wasn’t covered in dust and dirt making it almost completely indistinct. He takes a moment to stretch his face close to get a look, one of the artworks looking as if it might be the head of the house. 

As he leans in to get a better look, a small cinder forms on the wall from nothing underneath the painting. Changkyun eyes it, and before he has time to realize it, the cinder flashes out spreading across the wall filling in etches dug into it. The red light from the etchings sit there quietly after shocking the poor boy, their message ringing stronger than the pungent red it’s colored. 

 

_ The place of hell is one you’ve entered.  _

_ The only salvation you may find now is one outside this accursed place.  _

_ Chop thy nose and return to the world whence you came. _

_ Suffering is the only master that resides here. _

 

He reads it, and reads it again, and again.

The warning screams it’s message clear to him. He’s had enough of the occult so far, he’s sure that’s what this is. There’s every part of him, every fiber of his being yelling at him to turn back, to go right back outside and pretend he never say this place or the message. He turns around eyeing the entrance to the castle. 

Looking above there’s windows showing the sky, or rather what’s left of it. It looks even darker than before, a sea of black ink above him, almost unreal. He has a hard time telling if it’s actually a window and not a stark black painting peering over him. 

Changkyun glances at his legs, grazing the scratches he received from the trees outside, and the tender patches of skin hit by rocks thrown from the townsfolk. He lost them quite a while ago, however if he were to return to wandering in the forest and even one of them found him, death will be inevitable. He’s sure of it. Changkyun battles with himself, but the unknown he’ll face in this castle is better than than any fate waiting for him outside. 

He bites his anxiety back, and heads up the west set of stairs in search of a hiding spot.

In the west wing of the castle, he ends up in a long, seemingly never ending hallway with high walls and scones providing little light. The smell is still persistent in his nose, he’s yet to get used to it though he’s bathed in it for quite a some time. It changes ever so slightly with every step he takes, being similar, yet a completely new smell at the same time.

He tries to search every crevice of the hall, looking for any place to tuck himself into, yet search is halted by the sound of shuffling coming from the opposite end of the hall. Changkyun stops stunned. 

From the end of the hall a group of men cloaked in black carrying purple lanterns emitting a strong smelling smoke. The group mumbles indiscernible chanting though their cloaks, Changkyun unable to tell what they’re saying, or even what language they’re speaking. It’s low and sounds similar to demonic hymns, those coming from a church below rather than above. They’re faces are covered by their ornate outfits, Changkyun can’t make any of them out, and they closer they get, they all look taller than normal, almost inhuman.

There’s no place to duck and hide in this long hallway, all Changkyun can do is stare at them like a startled guinea pig.

Straight away one of them makes him out pointing his burner towards him shouting more unintelligible word at him, the others now looking his way too. There’s nothing in Changkyun’s brain, not even the part of him that’s been running from rabid towns folk all night, that comes to his mind and tells him to run until the group begins shuffling his way quickly. 

Changkyun dashes back the way he came, the adrenaline finally pumping back into his brain as upwards of twenty, no, more like thirty, cloaked faceless men chasing him. As they run after him he hears more mumbled shouting, horrible and still as indistinguishable as before, yet this time it was loud, brash, harsh and it stung at him the same way the towns folks shrieks did. His consternation rises, the sheer force of blood pushing him forward in the woods gone now, his exhaustion taking over. His legs are now the weight of lead, and he wobbles in his motion, though he still goes as fast as he can down the corridors. 

He shouldn’t have followed that peculiar scent.  If only he had listened to the warnings placed throughout the walls in that red script. If only he had left the village when his gut told him too. If only he was smart enough to make it out of all this in one piece.

He tries to make his way towards the exit of the castle, but in heading back the way he came he finds himself in another long corridor, not anywhere near the original entrance. He looks around. The men catch up to him, and he’s running again along another path. His desperation climbs up to his head as he loses the ability to focus, his vision growing foggy in the dark corridors. 

 

_ Left. _

 

It echos, rattling through his brain. Without thought, Changkyun makes a sharp left down the hall to his left. The hall he’s in seems slightly different now, but his brain is too foggy to make out what it is about it. He hasn’t time to think about it though, and keep heading down this hall.

 

_ There’s a small crevice on your left side. Hide there. _

 

He looks to the left, and sees exactly as described. A thin unlit hall. Changkyun looks back. The men are coming, he hears them, but he doesn’t have the time to mull over the idea. He jumps into the crack in the wall, sliding in as far as he can, making himself appear as a shadow.

Quickly the men find there way down the path Changkyun traveled, and rush down to the opposite end of the hall, making a right at the end not noticing Changkyun at all. 

Changkyun takes a moment to collect his breath. He slides down to the floor tugging his knees close to his him, his heart pounding, thumping in his chest. He tries to steady his breath but it only comes out in harsh quick movements that he can’t stop. The rush of it all flows up to his face and his cheeks and tears begin to form in his eyes, quickly falling out. His hands grip tighter around his legs as he shakes. 

 

_ My little mouse, are you lost? How did you end up in my castle? _

 

Changkyun shudders at the voice. His ears can finally register it properly this time.

“Who are you?” He mutters out with his breaths..

 

_ Impolite. I asked you a question first. _

 

“I’m sorry. I was running and I needed shelter.” Changkyun hates the way his voice shakes.

 

_ And you ended up here. How unfortunate for you. _

 

He hears more shuffling, more of those cloaked demons lying in wait. “Get me out of here. Please. I want to go. I want to go home… I want…” Changkyun’s head falls to his knees, more tears flowing.

 

_ I will guide you to safety. Can you stand? _

 

He wants to say no. He wants to sit in his little crevice and cry and cry and cry until he’s back at home in his bed with Jooheon and the world is back to it’s normal self again. 

Yet Changkyun picks himself up, his bones creaking, the slices on his legs stinging deeper than the incision they’ve made, and pushes himself out of the dark crevice. The windows high above somehow seem as if they’re emitting just a tad more light than before, a blue feeling aura, though he could be just imagining it. 

 

_ I’ve created a pleasant scent for you to follow. It will bring you to a safe spot. Do you like flowers? _

 

“Can’t you just give me directions?” Changkyun mumbles, scanning the hall for more demons.

 

_ I was trying to calm you down. I guess that won’t work, then. Head left down this hall. _

 

Changkyun says nothing and goes as directed by the strange voice echoing within him. He knows very well this could be leading him to certain doom. An evil voice masking itself as someone trying to help. Or he could just be imagining it all, his brain fractured from all the beatings it’s taken the past few hours. He’s too tired and broken to care anymore. If the voice leads him to doom, at this point, all he can do is accept it. He cuts his loses and continues following the directions of the voice.

It’s soft and deep, the way it enters his mind. There’s something allaying coming off it, making his steps lighter as the voice tells him to go left, forward, keep going. 

The scent of the flowers it mentioned gets stronger as he moves forward, and by the time he’s gone down a few halls, he’s no longer gripping at his arms for dear life due to solicitude, but is free fully exploring his surroundings as he travels to his so called destination of safety.

Before he knows it, he arrives at a small door, etched into wall like a painting. It doesn’t look like it’s supposed to be there, as if they built the hallway and then remembered a room was supposed to go there. The scent of flowers he’d been following has died out now, and is replaced by, essentially nothing, his palette cleansed.

 

_ You’re here. _

 

Changkyun stares at the door, hesitant. The fear pervasive in his mind before rings back, telling him it’s a trap, and there’s no way for sure whatever’s behind this door is actually safety. He’s been deceived to the perception of security to many times tonight, and now that he can think straight again, he knows he should be careful before leaping forward. He waits for the voice to speak out to him, tell him to open the door and continue forward, but it goes quiet, not giving him any more direction, and letting him make the decision himself.

Not wanting to take another minute to think, he reaches his hand to the handle poking his head into the room.

Inside lies what looks like a workshop, a scientists laboratory, filled from wall to wall with equipment and glassware, many of which Changkyun has never seen before, filled with liquids of odd and unusual colors. There’s jars of various substances littered on counters and lining the walls, with a few more of those windows emitting a blue light from outside. 

It’s as dark as it is in this room as it is all the others in the castle, but something about this place feels secure, warm.

He takes a breather, closing the door behind him for fear of those cloaked demons finding him again.

“I see you’ve found me.”

He turns. Now that he’s calm, he smells the glorious scent again. The peonies, cedar, roses and thyme. It’s him. It’s the same supple and smooth voice that’s been calling out to him. 

The face he wears in one of the more unique ones Changkyun’s seen in his lifetime. Cotton mouth with gentle relaxed eyes, and skin so pure he looks as though he was born from a marble statue. He, so far, has become the most out of place thing in this dark castle. 

“Where am I? Who are you?”

The owner of the voice strolls around his equipment, avoiding his gaze. “I should be asking you that. You’re the one who trespassed inside my castle.” He looks up, eyes piercing Changkyun suddenly feeling fierce and more powerful than before.

“You’re not the prince of this land. I’ve never seen or heard of this castle.” Changkyun replies.

“Maybe you traveled farther than you thought.”

“I know geography. The next closest castle is more than a 100 miles away.” The man raises an eyebrow at him.

“You’re clever. Most of my visitors are too struck to even question me.” Changkyun isn’t exactly sure what to say to that. Should he take it as a compliment?

“Did you find the scent satisfactory?” He asks. “I tried to make it something that would be pleasing.”

“What are you doing here?” Changkyun asks, not answer the man's question.

“I’ve been experimenting with scents lately. Smells, perfumes. It’s quite interesting. They have some very peculiar effects.” He explains, grazing the equipment and picking up a bottle swirling the contents of around.

“The first scent you made was terrible.” His bluntness throws him off.

“Apparently not terrible enough, because it didn’t deter the intruder from entering my home.” He glares.

Changkyun looks down, suddenly feeling guilty. “S-sorry. I just… needed a shelter. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

The man smirks a strange look at him, though nothing creepy. He heads his way over to the smaller leaning against the door, Changkyun feeling the weight encroach on him as he gets closer.

“Well, I can’t turn a blind eye to a mouse in need.” He bows, Extending his arm out flaring his cap like a true prince. “My name is Hyungwon.”

“Changkyun.” He bows lightly back. 

He reaches at him, Changkyun hesitant, until he swings his arm around grabbing the door behind him. Changkyun moves as he swiftly exits, Changkyun following. He makes the short walk to the opposite side of the hall, reaching for another door, one that Changkyun swears he hadn’t seen when coming this way before. 

He opens it, allowing Changkyun in before him. Inside resides a small room, a bed and other furnishings, even a cauldron. However it would be a lot more cozy if it wasn’t as dark and dreary as every other part of this castle. 

“You can stay here. For the time being.” Hyungwon says waiting in the doorstep while he let’s Changkyun purvey his board.

“What about those monsters?” Changkyun asks.

Hyungwon chuckles softly. “I apologize for them. They’re quite cute when they aren’t chasing intruders.” Hyungwon reaches into his pocket trying to find something. He walks closer to Changkyun, pulling out a small bottle. “But this’ll make sure they don’t bother you.”

He tips over the bottle onto his finger, dripping a bit of its concoction onto it. He reaches his hand to Changkyun's face, making him flinch. He responds by giving him a soft gaze, then proceeding slowly. Reluctantly, Changkyun allows his to continue. 

Hyungwon places his hand to the bone of Changkyun’s cheek, a smash blush forming on them as he does. His hand is colder than the wind outside, icy yet still soft against his skin. He lifts his hair up, rubbing his finger along the back of his ear, then moving to the other and doing the same.

“They shouldn't bother you now. Get some rest.” Hyungwon smiles taking his hand away form his face, turning his back to him and leaving his room without another word.

Changkyun stands in the center of the room, staring at the door wondering what it is that just happened.

 

✧

 

He wakes up to another pungent smell, different but not that unlike the one that brought him here yesterday. Or today. Changkyun can’t tell what time it is for it’s still just as dark as it was the day before. The windows outside reflect the same inky sky, while it could still be the same night, it could very well be the next evening, considering how worn out he was when he finally had a chance to lay down to rest.

He tries to find something around his dorm that he can mess with, but now that he’s calm his curious side, the side that got him into this situation in the first place, gets the best of him yet again.

Changkyun pokes his head out, getting another more clear whiff of the smell. This is one that makes you hungry, not particularly smelling like food, but evokes the memory of it, or eating in general in the mind. Changkyun curses Hyungwon for creating a smell such as that when he hasn’t eaten in god knows how long.

As he pokes out of the room ever so slightly, the door from across the hall seems to be gone, from what he can tell. Looking around for any of those men and taking small steps out, he slides over to where the door was, to see that it is in fact gone, and not just a trick of the light. 

Sweat arises on his body faster than he can think. Strong smells and a hoard of clocked faceless men are fine enough on their own, but he was now dealing with an actual magic user. Changkyun had thought that missing the door yesterday was just a fluke, something he passed over in his confusion and exhaustion, but there was nothing that could convince him he wasn’t inside a room just across the hall last night. 

He has dealt with his fair share of magic users already. Witches, sorcerers, enchantresses, Changkyun wants none of it. The thought of having to deal with the wrath of another juts from his brain to his body without any mercy. He hates how easily his body begins to waver, thoughts of last night attacking him like the return of a bad dream. He contemplates going back to his room to hide, or exiting the castle all together, though the lackeys of his first enemy might be waiting for him out there, so he scraps this option immediately.

An ever so slight change in the smell that comes to him hits him, not enough to know the source, but enough to make him jump faintly. The smells was now woody, like rain, with a slight hint of cinders, as if a storm had rolled by just after an accidental forest fire washing it away. 

He takes a few steps forward, wondering if the owner of the castle is doing experiments elsewhere. Maybe he moved the room to avoid Changkyun from snooping around with his potions. Either way, the curiosity gets the better of him, and soon Changkyun is sniffing his way down to the end of the hall. 

He takes the time has has now to actually explore the castle in more detail. He’s suspicious of Hyungwon, sure. A random “prince” in a random castle that’s never existed before, who also uses magic to make rooms disappear, and scents that draw creatures in like dumb hounds? It’s shady at the least, dangerous at the best. Though the castle is extravagant, and wondrous, in a drab horrifying kind of way.

Stronger scents come by, followed by the shuffling sound similar to that of what he heard yesterday, before those men attacked him. Changkyun turns his head quickly to see the same cloaked men from yesterday, still holding their smoking lanterns, mumbling their hymns. They’re close, too close this time for Changkyun to make a quick get away. He’s struck still like a frightened deer just like before.

To his surprise, the men stop a few meters away from him when he notices them. Changkyun stares back, waiting for their action. 

The first cloaked being in the front cocks his head, as if he were looking at him curiously, though not like he could tell being unable to see their faces. Changkyun instinctively repeats his motion. He cocks his head to the other side, Changkyun following. 

After this, he pops his head straight, and bows deeply. The others behind him follow this and bow to him as well. Changkyun bows back, unsure of what in the world is happening, and the group begins shuffling around him continuing their hymns like nothing happened.

Once they’re all disappeared around the corner, Changkyun continues, trying not to think too hard about what happened that encounter.

There’s no other cloaked men that he finds in his exploration of the castle. So far the most he finds is a large kitchen without any food, portraits of people and places Changkyun can’t recognize, numerous bouquets of dried out flowers, and a single stray pot that had been broken what seems like years and years ago.

The one interesting thing he did find however is a spire, one of what seems like two towards the rear end of the castle. Climbing up the dusty column, weak shafts of light passing through the windows giving him the smallest room to see as he climbs the narrow stairwell. 

His legs grip at him, dragging him down and still aching of the pain from the night before, but he continues up to the top of the spire, arriving at a very small circular balcony, overlooking the dead forest below. 

Even as the light comes in, it’s still pitch black outside, the forest not illuminated by the moon or rising sun, but something entirely different. It’s surreal, and looks like it shouldn’t even exist. The trees should not be giving off the faint glow they are, yet they do. What’s even more concerning is the further out he looks, the more endless darkness he sees. If the trees were reflecting light of some kind, it seems almost as if they completely stopped beyond a certain point, and endless sea of shadows beyond them. 

He stares at it for a few minutes, observing it, trying to make sense of it, but no matter how long he sits there taking in the view, there’s nothing about it that settles peacefully in his mind. It’s as unsettling as the cloaked faceless men, the weird prince with a fixation on scents, and the entire castle itself. And yet he can’t look away.

“Disgusting.” Changkyun jumps. Behind him is the dark prince himself wearing a more red looking and less gaudy looking outfit. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s… Okay.” Changkyun mumbles.

“Disgusting, isn’t it? So bland, nothing interesting or noticeable for miles. Just an endless sea of shit running from one edge of this realm to the other.” Hyungwon stares off beyond the horizon looking tired, even frustrated with what he sees.

“Where is this? I know this isn’t a castle of our kingdom. Don’t lie to me again.” Changkyun tries his hardest to keep his voice from wavering. 

Hyungwon chuckles. “Many people wouldn’t live long after speaking to me that way. But since you said it out of the company of my servants, I’ll let it slide.”

“You’ve yet to answer my question. I appreciate you letting me stay here, but I’d like to know exactly where I am and who I’m staying with, Hyungwon.” His name comes out sterner than the rest of his sentence, Changkyun channeling all his force there. His eyes may be gentle, but all he can read from them is that there’s more to them than what it seems, and that bothers him.

Unexpectedly, Hyungwon gives him a small pout, rather than looking angry or disrespected.

“Where do you  _ think _ you are?” Hyungwon avoids his question yet again.

Changkyun looks back on the dark sea for a moment thinking. “Hell? At least, that’s certainly what it looks like.”

“Does it feel like it?” He asks.

“No. It just feels off. This isn’t a natural place, is it?”

Hyungwon smiles a bit, patting his hand on the smaller ones head. “My little mouse is so smart.” Changkyun, while still trying to put up a powerful air, is too scared to push him away and lets him continue his pats.

“You made that room disappear. You’re a magic user.” Changkyun accuses.

He raises an eyebrow. “Is that an issue?”  Changkyun pauses, trying to think.

“Maybe. I’ve not have much luck with magic users… recently.” Changkyun hides the way he shivers. He doesn’t notice it, but Hyungwon gives him a quizzical, almost sorry look. He looks back up, the expression gone by the time he does.

“Who are you?” Changkyun questions. “Really?”

Hyungwon says nothing, and turns around heading towards the stairwell. “Let me show you.”

Changkyun gives him a puzzled look but follows behind him instinctively.

He leads him down, walking him through the castle, not saying a word until he reaches a door looking similar to the one he arrived at last night. Leading him in is the same room full of lab equipment filled to the brim with his concoctions, most likely all of his scent experiments.

“Tell me, what kind of smells do you like?” Hyungwon asks, fiddling with a beaker and preparing some devices.

“Anything that doesn't smell like hay or animal feces.” Hyungwon chuckles slightly. “What do your scents do?” Changkyun questions.

“Smell nice. Or bad, sometimes.” He says directly. Changkyun frowns. Was that supposed to be his form of a joke?

“No, I mean,” Changkyun wanders closer to his station touching his equipment without thinking about it, and without permission. “You do magic. These must have some affect, right?”

Hyungwon gives him a snide look, trying to suppress his frustration at someone reaching for his equipment. “Why, did you need something in particular?”

Changkyun thinks back to the sight of rabid townsfolk and almost laughs. “Do you have a scent that can turn back time? Reverse wounds? Make everything okay again?” He says dryly, avoiding eye contact. Hyungwon stops fiddling with his gear, observing Changkyun as he plays with his tools, fresh trauma washed on his face even if he doesn’t want to show it.

“What brought you here, Changkyun?” he calls his name, the poor boy startled at hearing his own name. He keeps quiet, unable to bring himself to reveal his own tragedy. Hyungwon’s eyes keep locked on him, waiting what seems like no matter how long for Changkyun to speak.

“I wasn't even sure what we were doing,” Changkyun finally begins. “I just… wanted to be closer to him. Which is apparently a crime.” He lets out with a twinge of dry anger in his voice.

“I assume it was another… Magic user, i presume?” Hyungwon raises his brow.

Changkyun scoffs. “I guess you could say that. She’s beloved by the townsfolk, revered, providing medicine, potions, anything anyone could want. I even used a medicine she created to help my late mother while she was sick.” He starts.

“But she loved him. Anything that got between him and her had to be taken care of. It certainly is helpful when you have an army of loyal towns people behind you, and a little bit of magic to make them rabid.” His face grimaces, anger mixed with fear oozing ever so slightly from his expression. There’s weakness in it, one that Hyungwon can read off of him, but chooses not to bring up.

He lowers his head, trying and failing to hide the tears that fall, rubbing them away quickly against his hot face. Deep down Changkyun kicks himself for feeling shame for something not his fault.

Hyungwon’s instinct, a part of him he frequently refuses to acknowledge, brings him over to his table filled with pre-made perfumes and other such items. He looks around and finds a bottle filled with a pale pink liquid, which he uncorks, pulled the scent into the air, letting it flow towards his mouse.

Changkyun looks up in surprise, a delicate and sweet smell entering his nostrils gently. Hyungwon avoids his gaze, trying to pretend as if he’s doing something while the smells effect takes over him. His tears halt, his body begins to still entering a state of blissful non-motion, the kind he’d forgotten existed in the past few days.There’s a tug on his body, dragging him down and leading him to a stool close by letting him sit, the calmness that takes over his body finally reaches his mind, Changkyun realizing what’s happening.

“Do you like this one?” Hyungwon whispers. “You seemed to be in need of something like this. You’ve been shaking since you got here.”

Changkyun gives him a snarl in return for his good deed. “I would prefer you not use your magic on me without asking. I’ve had enough of this.” He says, in a hushed but stern tone that surprised Hyungwon.

“Well, that didn’t work as well as I’d hoped it would. It was supposed to make you calm, not angry at me.” He checks the bottle making sure it was the one he intended it to be. “But isn’t it nice?” 

“Who are you, Hyungwon? I’ve asked you before and you showed me your magic but haven’t explained anything else.” Changkyun speaks sharply however leaning over in his seat, the effect of the scent making him languid. “You know about me now, but I still know nothing about you or this castle.”

“I assumed if you had any remorse against witches, you wouldn’t find yourself too comfortable in the company of a demon prince. Though, it’s not something I like to say when introducing myself. Puts most people off.”

Hyungwon maintains eye contact with Changkyun, waiting for some kind of reaction that doesn’t come. 

“You expect me to believe that?” He says, waver obvious in his voice. 

Hyungwon chuckles softly. “You can believe what you want. I can offer you my shelter but expect nothing else of you. Though I do find your company amusing. I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t be disappointed if you left.”

“What does a demon prince do?” Changkyun lifts himself up to ask, the effects of the scent wearing off feeling a bit anxious in the air of a supposed prince of demons.

“Should I give you my life story?” He asks.

“You asked me for mine.”

“Fair enough.” Hyungwon pulls himself closer to Changkyun, grabbing a stray stool and placing himself at eye level with his guest. “I was born in hell, and my job is to watch over a certain sector of our realm, and all the demons that reside there. I have many, many brothers, so my roll as a prince is virtually useless. My existence is far from a grand one, with years and years of sitting around doing nothing, as visiting the human world is forbidden. Though, i do break that rule from time to time.” 

Changkyun sits dumbfounded as his demeanor changes ever so slightly, from that of a mysterious prince to… Just another friend you’d meet at the tavern telling you stories you didn’t ask for over a drink.

“I started taking up various hobbies… to pass the time. When I was younger, i spent years and years perfecting my magic on a grander scale, which is how this castle came to be. I created this architect, and even gave her the ability to transport from within the realm of hell to earth as I please. But seemed to get bored of it soon after it’s creation.” That would explain all the dust and decay. “I’ve recently been experimenting with scents. I’m honing that craft, mostly to pass the time. Tell me Changkyun, when I get bored with this, what should I do next?”

Changkyun stares back, unable to pull any conceivable thing to say. This is the most he’s heard Hyungwon speak since he met him, even before that when he was guiding him to safety within the castle. 

He releases, his throat bursting in a laugh that he just can’t hold back. The prince watches on completely confused.

“I can’t believe you. I can’t possibly believe you. I must have gotten killed by those crazy folks long time ago and now I’m trapped in unending purgatory with a guy who calls himself a demon prince. My luck.” Hyungwon ignores how delicate he looks while losing himself in his laugh.

“I assure you it’s real, but you’re welcome to believe anything to make yourself feel better.” Hyungwon chuckles almost awkwardly.

“I’m in hell, aren’t I?” Changkyun laughs. 

“Hmm… Yes and no. I created this sort of realm to separate myself from hell and the surface world. It happened to visit the surface right when you needed it, I suppose. Lucky you.”

“Yeah, Lucky me.” Changkyun flops his head onto the table, some equipment shaking as he does. Hyungwon stares at him, unsure of whether or not he should bring him back to his room or forcibly send him out of his castle. He’s not sure if he’s cruel enough even as a son of the god of hell to do that.

“Demon prince, do you have something to make the pain go away?” It comes off in such a weak, broken tone Hyungwon feels it in the decrepit bones right to his core. Pain and suffering being a normal occurrence in his home of fire and blood, a Human sounding defeated shouldn’t have an effect on him. He must have spent to much time away from home. His father would banish him for becoming so soft.

“I may be able to find something.” Hyungwon sits up, going to his table of already made perfumes, searching around and finally picking up a glass vial filled to the brim with a disgustingly deep set purple colored liquid. He steps to the other side of the laboratory closer to the windows and prepares a risen seat leaning back against them. “Come. Sit.”

Changkyun lifts himself up reluctantly and hops into the seat Hyungwon prepared for him.

“I think you might like this. Oceanic, Hint of Oak moss. Calming, in more ways than one. I’m very proud of this one.” He smirks, Changkyun disgusted. “It almost reminds me of you.”

“This won’t have any negative effects, right?” He asks, ignoring his weird comment.

“Are you suddenly so concerned about your health after assuming you’ve passed?”

“Point taken.”

“But no, It doesn’t. I wouldn’t want to hurt my little mouse.” Changkyun receives a smile that eludes care but distrust, somehow at the same time. “Lean back.”

The prince swirls the contents of the vial in it a moment, taking a whiff himself, reveling in the redolence. 

Without warning, he shoves the vial under his guests nose, wafting the scent towards him. The particles force there way into his nasal cavity, instantly hitting his brain in a strong and sharp yet not painful manner. He agrees with his sentiment, it smells like the ocean, and driftwood, like he just came back from a trip to the east sea with his family, what’s left of them.

Hyungwon smiles down hovering over him awaiting his reaction. “That’s creepy.” Changkyun grimaces.

“I apologize. I get just so giddy to see the effects of my work on anything other than my dear servants.” Hyungwon says to which Changkyun suddenly regrets letting a man he met a day ago force a mysterious smell potion into his nose. 

Despite his fear however, the effects of the smell seen to be minimal. Muscles more relaxed than the previous scent made him and… and a sharp feeling of dizziness running through him quicker and quicker. It pierces through his body like acupuncture, in a painful yet euphoric way. His body tightens and feels looser all at the same time, and if he was able to look at himself from the outside he’s sure he’d see a fool with a face that would even make a demon prince laugh. His thoughts run through his mind clearer than ever, though his vision is blurring and all he can make out is Hyungwon watching him from aside. 

“What kind of drug is this?” Changkyun asks, and what he hears comes out normal, but it’s anyone's guess to what actually said.

Hyungwon laughs, actually laughs this time opposed to the small chuckles he gives with his throat. It’s loud and high pitched and almost cute, so cute it makes Changkyun angry.

“Don’t worry. It’ll wear off in a second.” It comes in muffles, and in trying to clear up his vision he closes his eyes shaking his head, but that only makes it worse and when he opens them again, colors begin illuminating the unlit room, swirling around against the wall, blurring and smashing together in an array of stimulating genius. It all comes up, and up and up and fills his vision before dropping out of his eyes, leaving the same dark room filled with science equipment and a peculiar demon staring at him, clear as ever.

Changkyun gasps out, sweat dripping from his face. He takes a few deep breaths trying to come down from it all. When he glances to Hyungwon he realizes he has a tight hold on his arm which he’s yet to recoil from.

“See? That wasn’t so bad. And you feel better now, right?” Hyungwon strokes the side of his head with a smile that looks less creepy now, and more like that of a mother, or his Jooheon. 

“Augh, no! I-” Adjusting himself, the kinks that were in his body before, the pain in his legs from all his running from yesterday, even the sting from his wounds dissipate instantly, leaving a gentle lump of human sat on the chair, staring back at Hyungwon is disbelief. He keeps his smile while his guest oogles him.

Changkyun realizes too quickly his arm is attached to Hyungwon probably grabbing it in his confusion. He swiftly retracts it. “Sorry.”

Hyungwon reverts to his soft laughter. “It’s quite alright.” His hand is still on Changkyun’s face even if he’s already taken his arm away. 

He’s able to get a closer look at Hyungwon, closer and more intimate than when he placed his scent on his ears before. This time, Hyungwon is close enough for him to see all the details of that canvas he calls a face. It’s clear, no defined lines whatsoever. His face is perfectly proportioned, skin free of any blemishes or imperfections. It makes him wonder if he’s actually a demon and not an angel. Like he accidentally ended up in the part of heaven they just so happened to forget about and met their prettiest most interesting angel while he’s at it.

His lips are glistening, soft and such a unique shape and pretty pink-beige color. Changkyun finds himself gazing at them longer than he should, Hyungwon taking notice as well. His inhibitions, lost along with sense a long time ago aren’t there to stop him from leaning up from his seat and pressing into Hyungwon, gently gripping the back of his head as their lips meet.

Fear of a prince of hell, what little he has, should make him a tad bit wary of pushing into a kiss with him, yet Hyungwon doesn’t push him away or… smite him or anything like that. He lets him take control, holding onto him softly.

Changkyun breathes in, any tension left in him releasing as he lets his weight be taken over by Hyungwon. He smells it now, so close to him he smells his scent, they way he smells like home cooking, a warm fire on a cold night, and various incenses dancing through the air to clear away all impurities. It clings around him holding him fast, making him feel as if he could never be hurt again.

Exhaling into him he weaves his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair as he begins to move around Hyungwon’s lips pushing into him harshly. Hyungwon remains near motionless, letting Changkyun take control, only moving to maintain his grip on him.

Changkyun graces his tongue along Hyungwon’s lip, seeming to arise something in him garnering an ever so soft groan from his mouth. Hyungwon wraps his empty hand around his cheeks cupping them and pulling him in closer. 

Any tension built up by the action is sucked out of him directly from Hyungwon as he pulls the two of them too close to even think. Changkyun begins growing hotter and hotter when Hyungwon plays with his ear, rubbing the same spot he marked his scent with yesterday over and over in a delicate motion. He mumbles a soft moan into him while he does, Hyungwon breathing it in like air. 

As quickly as it starts, Hyungwon pushes away parting their lips to glance at him. His eyes, looking less cold and rigid like before, now look full of life, colorful and glassy. 

Eventually he falls out, letting Hyungwon’s grip on him fall as he leans back, eyes locked on him unable to separate from him. Somehow Hyungwon looks just as breathless as he does, flushed even under the faint light of the room. If this is all real, or if he actually is making out with a prince of hell, he’ll make sure to brag about being able to make him so worn out from just a kiss.

He can’t find it in him what possessed him to do this. He’s tired, yet Hyungwon seems to be enjoying it. The two sit in the comforting yet suffocating warm silence in the room, eyes only separating for quick glances at random parts of each other they enjoy looking at, mostly the others lips.

“Is there anything else… that these scents can do, demon prince?” Changkyun mutters, out of breath.

Hyungwon smirks, huffing out. “Let’s see.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the mx musical muse fic exchange! you said it could be anything so i hope you dont mind the pair i chose and the style i went for! thank you for this opportunity and im really glad i could make this for you! please let me know what you think!!!


End file.
